Alone
by BreadLoaf
Summary: I am alone, in the middle of nowhere in a geometrically incorrect world. I have no idea what to do, or how to live. My main goal is to find someone, whoever and whatever they are. I can't be alone, it would kill me to be alone. AN: Yes, the first chapter is short but it is more of a prologue than anything...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Nothing._

_I couldn't move nor speak. I couldn't think._

_Wait! I am thinking, that doesn't mean I exist._

_But thoughts exist, so I must exist._

_I am a thought._

_Thoughts, do they have a name or label._

_No, they are just a thought. Names or labels mean no difference._

_What if the lone thought could become two thoughts?_

_Multiply and multiply again._

_Would that make a mind?_

_A brain?_

_A human?_

_What is a human?_

_It must be some sort of thought station. An idea built into everything that can breathe._

_Can I breathe?_

_I open my mouth to breathe in, I have a mouth!_

_I am shocked._

_Emotion!_

_I have emotions, which must mean I am not artificial. I am natural._

_Can I smell? I try to breathe in through my nostrils, yet I can't._

_I have no nostrils, so I must have no nose. That means without a nose I don't have a face._

_Can I hear?_

_The sound of wind through trees._

_Doesn't that mean I am somewhere?_

_It must, for I can hear a location._

_Do I have a body?_

_I must do, because I can wiggle my fingers and my toes._

_Can I see?_

_No._

_I must open my eyes to see, yet I am afraid of what may present itself._

_Something is scratching my face._

_What is it?_

_I must open my eyes to know._

_Should I?_

_I'll open my eyes for a second and then close them straight after._

I open my eyes; a clear blue sky greets me. Something green is scratching my face. I blink a few times for it to come into focus. It is grass.

_Grass._

_I am lying on grass._

The grass is peculiar. It is made up of small square dots.

_How is this possible?_

Forgetting the grass, I turn my head and look left and right.

I am alone.

**A/N Chapter two coming later, please review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys for all the support: four reviews, three follows and a favourite. It means a lot to me guys!**

**Chapter 2**

I sit up and look around. I seen to be on the edge of what looks like a forest and it converges with grassland. Straining my eyes to look across such grassland I can faintly see some very tall mountains, except everything is wrong. Everything was made out of cubes and squares, the grass, the trees, the hills. All of them were squares and I couldn't see anything circular or triangular either.

_How do I know what looks right if all these squares are "wrong"?_

_What is right and what is wrong?_

_The squares can't be wrong if it is all there is._

_I must know somehow, a distant memory or a sense of knowledge perhaps._

_Have I lived before? I am unsure._

_The landscape, it is cold and foreign yet welcoming and familiar at the same time. How can this be?_

_Was my mind altered not to notice?_

_It couldn't be, I would know._

I try to stand up, but I am so unknowing about how to do so that I fall right over. I try for a second time, a little more cautiously, and succeed. I look at my hands, and recoil in horror. My entire body was made out of cubes and rectangles. I could not see my face, and was afraid to but looked for some sort of reflection anyway. About twenty or so blocks away from me, further into the grass-covered plain, was a small lake.

_Blocks!_

_Why did I call them blocks? It does have a nice ring to it though._

_I'll stick with it. The cubes are now called blocks._

I slowly walk over to the land, afraid to fall over again. Fortunately, I don't and peer tentatively into the water.

My face was a cube; this did not surprise me however. My facial feature was made out of squares as well. I had a brown shade of hair and my eyes consisted of four pixels, two sets of white pixels next to blue ones, separated. I had no nose but did have a mouth. It could open, unsurprisingly and it seemed I had square eyelids because my eyes were set slightly back from the rest of my face. My skin colour was a tanned white.

I looked at my clothes; I wore a plain black shirt and plain blue jeans. This was finished off with comfortable brown shoes. Apart from that I wore nothing else. I had kneecaps, they weren't circular but it looked like my body curved at the joint. My elbows did the same. When inspecting them, I got a closer look of my hands. They had a small hole in them, I assumed this was to hold something and upon trying to open my hand, it split in half to allow me to pick things up before closing it again.

After finishing with looking at my reflection I looked at the sky. The sun was about halfway to noon and was moving fast. It looked as if midday was arriving in only a few _minutes_.

_Time moves fast here, strange._

_Very strange._

_Hey, I wonder if someone can see me. Maybe I am not alone._

_They might not, I'll try yelling._

_Wait, can I even speak, let alone yell._

I tried to form words, and they came easily. "Hello?" I said in a whisper.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I spoke, this time louder.

Nothing.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?"

Nothing.

No one was there, I truly am, and most likely always will be...

Alone.

**Ok, major break between chapter, had writers blocks and school. Shouldn't happen again. Also, have a story you want a beta reader for. Why not choose me! -BL**


End file.
